


brand management

by corviiid (unsungillumination)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Sylvain is an Instagram influencer, bottle episode but the bottle is their soft warm bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/corviiid
Summary: “You try too hard,” Felix informs him, peeking at the photo with one eye anyway. Sylvain is, as always, glowing and unfairly sun-kissed. “Who are you trying to impress?”“My lovely boyfriend,” says Sylvain, swooping for another smooch in that specific way that meansI am trying to sweep you off your feet now.Felix remains unswept and on-foot. “I’m right here,” he says, “and I already know your breath smells like ass.”(Commission forNai @naninnaion Twitter!)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 305





	brand management

**Author's Note:**

> rq for [Nai @naninnai](https://twitter.com/naninnai): "sylvix, modern au hehe :3c" SO here is 700 words (I got carried away again) of Social Media Influencer Sylvain and Tired Boyfriend Felix Who Loves Him, Really.

Felix usually wakes first, of the two of them. But whether it’s the power of a particularly lazy Sunday or the fact that his Sylvain’s Bullshit Detector has dulled in recent months (overexposure or built-up tolerance or whatever the fuck), he blinks awake this time only on the third or fourth click of Sylvain’s shutter.

“What,” he slurs, squinting death into the camera. Sylvain groans and tries to shove his head back into the pillow. “ _What._ ”

“Go back to sleep,” Sylvain says, pouting at him. “You look so sweet when you’re asleep and now you look like the dead reanimated just to kill me.”

Felix, who had in fact opened his mouth to threaten just this, snaps it shut to avoid proving Sylvain right. “Why are you photographing me in my sleep.”

“Babe, I’m not photographing _you_ , I’m photographing _us_.” To make his point, Sylvain lifts his obnoxiously large phone again and grins cheesily into it, hair looking much more artfully mussed than Felix can ever remember it naturally looking upon waking. In the corner of the photograph, Felix makes a rude gesture to block his face. “Wow. Now this is unusable. And I look so cute.”

Felix grunts noncommittally.

Sylvain shoots him a hurt look. “It’s like you want me to get fired.”

“You’re not _employed_ by anyone.”

“Uh, I’m self-employed, and I hold my employees to a high standard, thanks.” Sylvain makes a valiant attempt at a second bed selfie, this time with his lips pressed lovingly to Felix’s cheek. Felix bites his nose. “Ow, what the fuck!”

“Fuck you,” Felix accuses, still half-asleep. “Don’t exploit me for likes.”

Sylvain makes a face. “But your cute grumpy face pays the bills.”

“Pay them yourself.”

Exiled to the corner of the bed by Felix’s icy feet pressing cruelly into his thighs, Sylvain pouts into the camera with only mostly faked melodrama and then spends fifteen minutes going through filters. Felix, now resigned to not getting any more sleep and wiggling back into his side now that the threat of the camera is null, mumbles crabby nonsense into his torso.

“There,” Sylvain says at last, showing Felix his finished product.

“You try too hard,” Felix informs him, peeking at the photo with one eye anyway. Sylvain is, as always, glowing and unfairly sun-kissed. “Who are you trying to impress?”

“My lovely boyfriend,” says Sylvain, swooping for another smooch in that specific way that means _I am trying to sweep you off your feet now_.

Felix remains unswept and on-foot. “I’m right here,” he says, “and I already know your breath smells like ass.”

Sylvain does a motion like he’s being shot in the heart and collapses back onto his pillows. “Seiros bless me with a partner who _respects_ my work.”

“As an Instagram whore,” says Felix.

“ _Influencer_ ,” complains Sylvain. Felix cocks an eyebrow and he gives up. “Okay, it’s stupid as shit, but I make more money than you.”

Felix, unable to dispute this to his continued outrage and disbelief, buries his face in Sylvain’s belly again and makes a disgruntled noise. Sylvain laughs and tries to extract him. “If I let you insult me again, will you let me give you a proper kiss?”

Felix considers. “Your job is the product of an idiotic society and caters to stupid people,” he decides.

“And I’m great at it, right?”

“At catering to stupid people? Yes.”

“Soo,” Sylvain croons, “what does it say that _you_ like me?”

Felix groans. Victorious, Sylvain claims his kiss. “I am an idiot,” Felix announces, after Sylvain releases him.

“Uh-huh. My favourite idiot.”

“Thank you.” Felix nuzzles his face into Sylvain’s shoulder. “Your job’s not stupid. I’m sorry.”

“It _is_ stupid. I love it and you.” Sylvain kisses his head. “Can I take a selfie with you in it now? They always get more attention. Then I can get you a new watch.”

“I don’t need a new watch,” Felix mumbles.

“Felix,” Sylvain whines. “Take a photo with me. I love you. I wanna share you with the world.”

Felix untucks his face to gaze sincerely into Sylvain’s eyes. “No. If you whore me out for clout I’ll tell your followers you occasionally have shame.”

He gets out of bed to Sylvain’s offended protests. Sylvain gets a nice shot of the corner of Felix’s smirk in the mirror when he takes his traditional bathroom selfie. It’s his most-liked photo in a matter of hours.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter [@corviiid](https://twitter.com/corviiid)! ;3


End file.
